cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Angry mob (Generals 1)
|bgcolor= |fgcolor= |image=Generals_Angry_Mob.jpg |imgsize=200px |faction=Global Liberation Army |baseunit= |role=Support Infantry |useguns=*Molotov Cocktails *Rocks *Pistols (unupgraded) *AK-47s (upgraded) |usearmor=Low |hp=50 (each member) |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |armortype=Infantry |squadsize=Up to 10. |cost=800 |time=27 seconds |produced=Barracks |req=Palace |hotkey=Y |groundattack= |airattack= |cooldown= |armor= |airspeed= |landspeed=Average |seaspeed= |range=150 |sight=150 |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |power= |produce= |allows= |upgrades=Arm the Mob |ability= |structure= |notes=Cannot be transported and enter Tunnel Networks. }} The angry mob was one of the most bizarre GLA infantry "units" in the War against GLA. Background GLA generals used such persuasive propaganda that they could seemingly incite an Angry Mob anywhere they had a base of operations (with a Palace). Often starting with a group of five, Angry Mobs could grow in size, up to 10. An Angry Mob was often an intimidating threat for an enemy commander, in particular if the GLA general concerned had purchased the Arm the Mob upgrade. Angry Mobs could bring ruin to enemy structures by lobbing molotovs and rocks and firing small arms weapons at them, and were a threat to vehicles too, especially tanks lacking in anti-infantry protection. Upgrades Tactics/Counters Angry Mobs are extremely powerful against infantry, vehicles and structures. They are more than capable of leveling even the mighty Overlord tank at an alarming rate if left unchecked. Mobs threw both molotovs and rocks and used pistols (AK-47's with the Arm the Mob upgrade) to destroy anything and everything in sight. With the Arm the Mob upgrade they can quickly cut down most ground units and structures. A Mob had the unique ability to heal itself even if it does not gain rank, as a mob will slowly grow in size from one to more than five if left alone. Ranger (Generals) with Flash bangs could disperse the mobs with relative ease. Angry Mobs were particularly vulnerable to anti-infantry weapons such as flames, toxins, snipers or Gatling guns, and had no protection against aircraft. Mobs are also slow along with most other kinds of infantry, making it easy to hit them with artillery such as Inferno Cannon or Nuke Cannon, they were also vulnerable to heavy base defenses such as Gatling Cannons and Laser Turrets. Angry Mobs are unable to garrison structures or enter vehicles. Notable Events In the third mission of the GLA campaign of the original Generals, the GLA managed to incite a large number of the civilian population of Astana City, Kazakhstan to riot, destroying much of the city, the nearby airport being used by American forces, and a base used by the Chinese 'oppressors'. Gameplay Notes * With the advent of the "Arm the Mob" upgrade, they are more capable of mobbing individual anti-infantry units. When faced with a equal amount however, they still suffer. * Do not command the Angry Mob too distance. They may split and the late mob will dead cause the health of the mob decrease instantly. * You can hear the voice of GLA Rebels in the crowd voice. Category:Generals 1 infantry Category:GLA Arsenals Category:Generals 1 GLA Arsenal